The present invention relates to a method of semiconductor device fabrication using a semiconductor substrate comprising a lattice-strain relaxed silicon germanium layer formed on a silicon substrate or an SOI (silicon-on-insulator) substrate, wherein a lattice strained silicon layer is formed on said silicon germanium layer, or alternatively wherein a lattice strained silicon layer is formed on one or more semiconductor layers formed on said silicon germanium layer.